I Must become a Lion Hearted Girl
by MrsRyansGirl
Summary: Minerva Ferhorn lives with the Weasleys, is a pureblood, and the Malfoy's are out to get her? Oh my! OCxUndecided. Reviews decide the outcome of the next chapter.  Title is a lyrical line from 'Rabbit Heart' by Florence and the Machine  Rated T for now.


A/N: First story back here guys. I hope you do enjoy. I respect critique, and ignore flames, so if indeed you have something to say, then by all means say it with the respect of a fellow writer.

I respect point outs of grammar mistakes and misspellings on my part, I am a bit dyslexic.

The coupling is undecided OCxSomeone. My mind still can't unravel who I am to pair her with, but I do hope I make this juicy enough for all of you OC Romance fans out there.

And without further questioning or banter, I present my story.

Enjoy.

...

She ran the long dark hall. She could not see the end. There was no light where she was. Cold air caressed her skin like velvet, and sent chills up and down her spine. Faster and faster her feet moved her. It felt like Minerva wasn't moving at all.

Someone was there, something, unknown to her. It was coming for the girl. Her long choppy auburn hair and green pearly eyes, moved and slashed around, turning, twisting to find her unseen intruder.

Hissing she heard. Like a snake. Cold sweat beaded on her lips, and she gasped as she moved quicker. Then, like a sickeningly sweet surprise, she fell. Something had wrapped onto her legs, her follower she assumed. Minerva clawed at the ground, screamed, no one could hear her pleads.

Her body jerked sideways to get a good view at her attacker. There, staring back at her was a set of the iciest grayish blue eyes she had ever seen… The snakelike creature coiled back to strike…

And when it did…

That's when she awoke…

Startled by the nightmare, she raised herself up on her bed, panting and grasping for air. Minerva reached for the glass of water along the side of her bed and took a huge swig of it.

"It was only a dream… Just a dream…," She relayed to herself over and over again. To her sudden surprise, it was already morning at the Burrow. Minerva did not wish to fall back asleep, so she swung her legs to the side of the bed and stretched out. Pressing her once warm feet to the cold wooden floor, padding along to grab her robe and cover her cold stricken body.

Minerva Fernhorn was always close to the Weasleys. Since the first year she started to attend Hogwarts, her, Fred and George were always thick as thieves. The dynamic Trio. Around her second year, Minerva had begun to have trouble with her parents. Soon after this she began to move around, searching for a suitable place to stay. Lucky for her, her closest friends happened to have an extra room in their home, due to an older sibling moving out, and their mother was more than happy (more so ECSTATIC) to have her in the Burrow.

You see, Minerva belonged to a long line of pure-bloods. She was included into this, and this had caused many problems for her. Minerva was almost the kindest of her family. She made friends with everyone, of any type of blood line. She even had Muggle friends, whom she would sneak to hang out with every so often. She did have to admit, it was hard for her to hide the fact she was a witch to those friends, and to hide those friends from her Parents.

Dionisis Fernhorn, her father, was a very highly counted wizard in the community, and her mother, Fiona, had rivaled Narcissa Malfoys beauty. All of the Fernhorns were recognizable. Their trademark silky brown hair, and their shining bright green eyes, to their tan skin which resembled the sand on a warm summer beach.

Minerva, or as she liked to be called 'Minnie', was not like her family. She was kind and happy and content all of the time, where as her family was cold and cruel. The Fernhorns were close to the Malfoys, In which meant that both houses had rubbed off on each other. The Malfoys and Fernhorns hated muggles and muggle borns, and Minerva… she just didn't care. It never mattered at all to her who her friends were. She just wanted to be happy. Unfortunately, her parents did not believe in this theory. They locked her in closets, tossed her around until she couldn't stand it no more. Hence why she left.

She could remember like it was clear as day. The day she met those twins. She looked in the mirror and up-downed her appearance. She recalled them making fun of the braided pigtails and her large front teeth that she had proudly showed off the first day of school. 'Beaver girl' she recalled them saying to her. Minerva laughed as she remembered how hard she cried when they said that, and how they felt so bad that they apologized over and over again. She didn't feel so bad after that… and they followed her around ever since. Played pranks and wreaked havoc amongst the school.

Walking down the hall, she stopped at the twins rooms. Minerva peered into it, and gazed on the sun glazed faces of the mischief makers. She giggled and walked over to George's bed. Turning to face away from him, she then popped herself into the air and landed on his side.

George made an 'Oof' like sounds from his mouth and moaned, until he saw that the culprit was Minerva.

"You just can't let me sleep can you Minnie? Merlin…" he gasped between small laughs.

"Listen you git, we leave to go to the world cup today, I can smell your mothers food from my room, and your still sleeping! I'm too excited! Don't make me celebrate the morning alone!" Minerva laughed as he rolled her off of him. George got off the bed, grabbed her up into his arms, bridal styled, and walked the both of them over to Fred's bed.

"Hey Fred!" George said loud enough for his brother to hear.

"Eh… What the bloody…"

"PRESENT!"

George then dropped Minerva on top of him. Fred, mimicking the same noise George had made before, he moved the uncontrollably laughing Minnie away from him to get a good shot at his brother with his pillow. This only made her laugh harder.

"Do you HAVE to be such an arse in the morning? Really?" Fred sighed and stretched his arms up and stared at the two of them. Minnie was still rolling around on the bed.

"Well, we couldn't let you just LAY there, also, I was tired of your snoring." George jeered at him.

"Don't look at me Fred. I just wanted to wake him up. HE dropped ME on YOU."

She stood there after a few minutes, waiting for the twins to dress. She dodged their blushes and protests about her 'Being a girl' and how 'It wasn't proper for an unmarried woman to watch men strip.' She then reminded them about their Skinny dipping adventure they had went on when they snuck into the prefects bathroom, in which, they blushed as red as they possibly could, and shut their mouths. Minerva grinned in victory. Besides, what was so special about the twins getting changed in front of her? She had no attraction to them like that at all, and she could never imagine. She was like their sister at this point.

"Silly Lanky gingers." She thought, and laughed inwardly to herself.

Finding herself downstairs with them for breakfast, she sat between the twins. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had sat across from them. Molly, their mother, had trotted around the table to her, plopping a nice helping of eggs, bacon and toast on her plate.

"Aren't you all excited? The rumors must be true about the Triwizard tournament at your school this year!" Molly beamed, despite the glum faces of Fred, George and Minnie, who discerningly frowned at the knowledge that if this indeed happened it would mean no Quidditch this year.

"Oh mum, but we…"

Molly shot a look at the twins, "I know what your thinking, and perhaps it would be nice for ONE SIMPLE YEAR if the two of you don't get tossed around and beaten to a pulp!" she shook her head once again at them and looked to Minnie, "And Minerva please don't encourage them anymore."

"I'll try not to Molly." Minnie smiled to the older woman. (Minnie didn't play Quidditch, but she did love to spectate a good sport... and to cheer on The Twins and Harry of course.)

"I am still nervous about the lot of you going to the cup. It could be dangerous, something could happen..." Molly Frantically ran around with the plate now, where Arthur stopped her and put a hand on her arm, and gave her a warm concerned smile.

"It's alright Moll's, they're with me." Arthur stood up, kissed his wife on the cheek and looked to the rest of them. "Lets just hope we have no ugly shaded hooded figures to look out for eh?" He smiled and chuckled a bit, nervously, then left off to finish the packing.

Minerva knew why he was nervous.

The Deatheater's were working around the clock to bring 'him' back. Dionisis was always attending dinners with the Malfoys, and it had become apparent to them that Lucius Malfoy was indeed a Deatheater. Of course they hadn't cared. In fact they were proud to be friends of them, but too cowardly to join themselves. (She didn't know whether to hate her parents for being cowards, or hate them for simply continuing on being friends with the bloody monsters.) They were to attempt, again, to overthrow the order of the Wizarding world, and maybe soon, the muggles as well. All of this information she gathered from the fact her parents stupidly wrote to her and bragged to her what the Malfoys had bragged to them. They always left notes on the sidelines of these letters that they 'missed her' and wished she would 'come home' to her 'proper pure-blooded family.' All of these notes which were ignored.

Minerva always filled Harry in on little things, since she never knew anything too big, but always made sure he was aware of what was going on inside the pure-blooded fiends heads. This always left a constant fear lingering in poor Harry's eyes. Minnie could always see it. Every time she encountered Harry, she felt his emotions from feet away, his eyes darting nervously around, and the way he spaced out at the mention of 'him'. She was used to this fear, of death, destruction, mayhem... she just never showed it. She was too... familiar with the sense of it.

"The only 'Ugly hooded figure' everyone would have to look out for would be Minerva!" George whispered to Fred after gracefully attempting to lean back out of her earshot.

"You said it George."

Minnie, then wondrously elbowed them in the chests, in which she had gotten an 'Oof' from the both of them, and then preceded to giggle furiously.

"I still can't believe you put up with them! You two should take example from Minerva! Shes a charming young lady." Molly said as she patted Minnies hair.

"Charming as a slippery snake she is mum!" Fred interjected.

"Indeed. You don't see her when shes with us all the time," George said. Minnie, then again, proceeded to elbow them a second time, where she swore she hit them so hard that they were to bruise.

When Mrs. Weasley was off attending to other things, Fred and George leaned in towards Minerva, "Mum just still wonders why you hang around the lot of us…" Fred began

"because were such goofballs and you take school so seriously." George finished.

"Oh George, don't forget the fact she SHOULD be in Slytherin… and filthy rich!" Fred waggled his finger in his twins direction.

"Well said my dearest mirror image of mine!" George gave Fred a thumbs up and laughed, while Minerva crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. It was true. Minerva was born to be placed into Slytherin and she knew that. Her family had all the ambition, the power. Everyone who was sneaky, ambitious, and powerful who had attended Hogwarts was placed into that house, except for her. She was placed into Gryffindor, most likely due to her kindness and personality, and that was what initially outraged her family.

"You two KNOW I hate this subject… House, Status and Wealth have NOTHING to do with why I am friends with all of you, and why I find your family better than mine." Minerva placed her glass of orange juice on the table and scooted back from their faces a bit. "I'm not like them, my parents, or those weasel-like Malfoys. Your family shows me the kindness I have never had. That's why I am still LIVING with the lot of you… Even though I do swear you two are going to make me go gray early." She scratched her head and smirked a bit.

The twins laughed, and wrapped their arms around her.

"What would we do without you Minnie!" they said in unison.

"Fail at school I suppose? I AM your walking potions text book!" She giggled and leaned into them, where her mind then wandered off.

In truth, he was not that excited for the cup. She feared going, whether Arthur Weasley was there or not.

A storm was coming. She knew it. A storm of maniacal hooded figures, and dark shadows. Her dream felt like a vision.

She also knew she was going to see the Malfoys there, possibly her parents and the lot of them. The thought of this left a giant pit in her stomach, and left her nauseous.

She was not ready to see those cold gray, nightmarish eyes anytime soon.

...

If your reading this, you've made it to the end of the chapter without closing out the browser! Huzzah!

Now, like many other OC fanfic writers out there, with your critique and reviews, will decide whether chapter 2 may come or go.

Like I said before, I respect well regarded and kindly written critiques, and take them into consideration, not over-the-top childish flames. (I will ignore those)

Ideas and possible character insert requests are recommended, so if you like this, have any ideas or lovely OC's they want me to write in, I will be more than happy to oblige!

See you next time! (Or perhaps not?)

-MrsRyansGirl


End file.
